Life as a veela
by sincerity and faith
Summary: “WHAT! I can’t be, it’s just not possible, me Draco Malfoy a veela, having to have a mate for life, it just can’t be” HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Life as a veela**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day at the Malfoy Manor as young Draco Malfoy was walking around the big spacious yard.

"I wonder what Mother wanted to talk about that was so urgent" Draco spoke out loud.

"Maybe because it concerns your future" not expecting an answer Draco jumped and whirled around to see who scared him and saw it was only his mother.

"Mother you scared me" Draco exclaimed

"Sorry darling, we might as well talk now" Narrcissa said as she turned and walked away clearly expecting Draco to follow.

The two ended up sitting near the fountain where the house elves had prepared some tea and have laid it on the table. The two took seats opposite each other as Draco's mother started the conversation.

"Draco dear you know how your father and I are part veelas?" Narrcissa questioned getting to the point.

"Yeah" Draco said slowly "what does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you" Narrcissa exclaimed "Draco how much do you know about veelas?" she asked.

"I know that once they are of age they must find a mate who will be their mate for life and if the veela is rejected it will die" Draco said thoughtfully

"That is correct, each veela will have a life partner and each veela will have to earn their mate's affection. Though veela have this allurement that draws people to them like lust, they wont have control over what they are doing and it is said that only the mate will be slightly effected but not so much that they cant think straight" Narrcissa instructed.

"So what are you getting at?" Draco asked confused

"I'm saying that you Draco Malfoy are a part veela" Narrcissa uttered

Narrcissa waited for the outburst to come that Draco had inherited from his father. Three, two, one…

"WHAT!" Draco all but yelled "I can't be, it's just not possible, me Draco Malfoy a veela, having to have a mate for life, it just can't be" he rambled.

"Sweetie I know that this can be hard to accept but it is what you are" Narrcissa commented sternly.

Draco slumped in his seat defeated.

"Oh and Draco you have to catch the train to school tomorrow" Narrcissa stated calmly

"Yes mother" Draco said as he gave his mother a hug as he then walked up to his room in the manor.

"I'm sorry son" Narrcissa said to no one as her voice drifted off.

Draco was pacing in his room. "Argh, damn veela, damn the vela mate, damn life" Draco screamed thankful that his room was sound proof. "School tomorrow" shaking his head, "this life I have to endure" he sighed as he laid out the clothes he's going to wear the next day…

To be continued

This story is completely random

Please review this story and tell me what you think of it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Life as a Veela**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed my story…**

**Rujutoshi** – thanks

**SugarQuill Cutie** – hope you like this chapter

**Elektra107** - thanks

**Cricketpoor** – hope you do… and I will

**scorpion moon goddess** – I know it should be longer and I know no one likes cliffhangers cause I don't either…

**babylatina** – I updated see –points to writing–

**Yana5** – I know… -shakes head sadly-

**Mme Romulosa Lupin** – what, what… huh? –shakes head- nevermind… ;

**The Lonely Wanderer** – thanks for the spelling correction, I didn't notice I spelt it wrong… I know Draco is intelligent but the veela genes might or could not have been active… thanks for the criticism though…

**Makalani Astral** – Yay thanks

**Dracianna** – doesn't everyone wish they had a soundproof room… okay maybe not everyone… -ponders- read and find out who Draco's mate is…

**CompleteGeek** – Thanks, Narcissa is a great character –nods head-

NOTE: I noticed when I re read my last chapter that the word veela is spelt wrong in the last paragraph so if anyone noticed…

**Chapter 2**

_Last time_

_Draco was pacing in his room. "Argh, damn veela, damn the veela mate, damn life" Draco screamed thankful that his room was sound proof. "School tomorrow" shaking his head, "this life I have to endure" he sighed as he laid out the clothes he's going to wear the next day…_

_Now_

The next morning when Draco woke up, he did his normal morning routine, when he looked in the mirror he took notice of the fact that his skin had an unearthly glow, his hair seemed to look silkier then before, his eyes held a tint of blue and his figure seemed more slender and graceful. Sighing, he headed down the stairs to have breakfast with his parents.

"Morning father, mother" Draco greeted as his father nodded his head in greeting and his mother gave him a small smile.

"Morning darling, sleep well?"

"Yes mother" Draco responded as he looked at the food on his plate and started chewing the food slowly.

Breakfast was eaten in silence. No one said a word as Lucius flipped through his Daily Prophet. When he was finished with it he folded the paper and set it down then looked at the clock.

"Draco we best going now" Lucius stated as he stood up and walked away clearly expecting Draco to follow.

Narcissa got up and followed her husband as Draco followed his mother. On the way Draco ordered a house elf to fetch his luggage. The house elf did as it was told and brought the luggage with it as Draco then ordered it to put it in the boot of the muggle car. The house elf did so and left with a 'pop'.

Narcissa and Draco headed out to the muggle car and found Lucius already sitting there face emotionless. Once the other two were seated they headed to King's cross so that Draco can cross the barrier.

Upon arriving at the station many muggles were eyeing Draco making him feel uncomfortable but he kept his face impassive. Once the three got through the barrier, many of the students who were already there stop to stare at them or more pacifically Draco.

"Son, as much as you like the attention can you please tone down the allure" Lucius said

"Father, I can't" Draco said as everyone was still looking at him, some with lust filled eyes and others in a daze.

His father sighed in exasperate. "Then don't worry about, you can just go on the train and avoid everyone" Lucius said sarcastically.

"You know father that sounds like a good idea at the moment" Draco said in a panicked voice.

"Okay darling, don't forget to look for your mate" his mother called to him as he hurried away.

"Do you think he'll be okay Lucius" Narcissa questioned worriedly

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a Malfoy after all" Lucius said.

Narcissa sighed and mumbled quietly "men, you can't live them and you can't live without them."

On the train Draco was able to escape from the students that were still with their parents saying good bye. He walked to the back of the train and sat in one of the last compartments. Draco counted the time to when the train would start moving and when it was a minute to eleven he heard distant talking behind the door as the students walked past.

Then a sudden smell hit him full force and he was overcome with desire to find out who it belonged to. He opened the compartment door and looked around but only saw a bunch of Gryffindor. He was about to head back in the compartment when the smell made him turn around and as he did there was only one thing going through his head and that was 'my mate is in bloody Gryffindor.'

'Well this just can't get any worse, well at least it isn't a Huffulpuff, maybe a Ravenclaw could have been better, but a Gryffindor with their whole noble to each other thing. –Sigh- Why couldn't it just have been a Slytherin?' Draco asked himself as he walked back in the compartment.

Just then the compartment door opened as Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. Once the four were in the compartment and the door slide closed Draco's allure hit them as all four of them had their eyes glazed when they turned to look at him.

"Umm… guys can you not look at me like that it's really unnerving."

Though, Draco did not get a response as the four advanced on him. 'Okay Draco do not panic, stay calm, breathe in, breathe out' as Draco thought that his allure disappeared leaving the other four confused.

"What just happened Draco" Pansy asked and the first to break the silence.

"Well Pansy that was the veela allure" Draco said in his matter of fact voice.

"Well that's a relief, thought I was going crazy there for a second" Pansy said to lighten the mood.

"So with this veela thing Draco, do you know who your mate is?" Blaise asked

"I have a vague idea of who it is but if I tell you, please don't tell father when I find out who it is" Draco pleaded

"Yea, yea sure whatever" Blaise said dismissively

"Well, so far I know that my mate is in Gryffindor and that's it" Draco stated

"A Gryffindor huh" Pansy said thoughtfully

"That's where my senses said my chosen was" Draco said.

For the rest of the train ride Pansy and Blaise were playing exploding snap while Crabbe and Goyle were shoveling food in their mouths and Draco was lost in thought staring at the scenery that went past.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts everyone got of the train and into the carriages besides the first years. Once in the great hall, everyone was seated and awaited the sorting but one. Draco can smell his mate in the air and it was unnerving him as he was curious to find out who the intended is.

Once the sorting has finished Dumbledore made his announcement then allowed everyone to eat. Everyone was eating and chatting to each other besides Draco who could not bring himself to start or be involved in a conversation. Pushing his food around his plate he decided to give up eating and waited for the end of the feast.

Once Dumbledore finished the food disappeared and he said his last speech before dismissing everyone. Draco and his friends headed into the Slytherin common room as they sat in silence. Wanting to break the silence Pansy said "so… how was your holidays"

To be continued

Well it is longer…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review telling me what you thought of this…

Oh… I would like to thank those who reviewed again


End file.
